Dancing
by PrinRue
Summary: It's Snoggletog Eve on Berk, and if there was ever a time to ask him, it was now. Pure Hiccstrid fluff. Dancing. LOVE!


**Did... did I just write a romance story? I think I just wrote a romance story! Well... this is new. **

**Here we have some pure Hiccup and Astrid fluff, for no reason other than to (hopefully) warm your heart!**

**This takes place during Race to the Edge timeline, after their official betrothal. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were few times on the Isle of Berk like Snoggletog.

Sure, the air outside was frigid and the snow often relentless, but the huts were filled with warmth and the people full of joy. Each house was adorned with wreaths of pine and lit brightly with torches. In the center of the village was their tribe's Snoggletog tree, made from green painted shields and handles of weapons. Everyone was out in the town, more cordial to each other than you'd ever think a Viking could be. And now that the dragons were here, the holiday had never been warmer.

Despite their recent refuge on the outpost island named Dragon's Edge, the group of six teen Riders had decided to travel back to Berk for the week. Spend some time with their families and catch up with the events on their home island. It had been a great few days so far, but the best was yet to come, as tonight was Snoggletog Eve.

The whole of the village had gathered in the Great Hall for a massive feast and celebration, from the youngest Vikings to the oldest. And once the meal was over, the dances began. All was right with the world.

Except for one young Viking.

Astrid looked out across the crowd, taking in the sights and sounds. The rhythmic tapping of boots on the floor as the people danced, the atmospheric glow of the torches, the scent of pine mixed with roasted yak and mead. If there ever was a time, now seemed pretty perfect.

But Astrid was the lady in the situation. She wasn't supposed to be the one to ask. That was the man's job.

Then again, when had Astrid ever been a lady to follow traditions?

With a deep breath, Astrid stood up and made her way through the crowd of dancing people, toward the corner of the room.

There he was, sitting on a bench by his father, tapping his boot ever so slightly to the beat. He was turned away from her, and hadn't noticed her coming yet.

Gods, why was she so scared? She was fearless Astrid Hofferson, one of the island's best warriors; she never met a situation she didn't face with bravery. So… why were her knees so weak and her heart pounding so fast?

Finally, he noticed her, and the moment he turned to face her, she felt as if her chest had completely melted.

Well, this was her moment.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt. Slowly, she held out her hand. "Would you have this dance?"

A smile- the goofy, crooked one that Astrid loved- spread on his face.

"Wow, milady. I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

Hiccup accepted her hand and stood, the two of them making their way to the dance floor.

"I must warn you, though, I was never any good at dancing, even when I had two feet to do it with," Hiccup joked.

"Lucky for you, then, I'm good enough for the both of us," Astrid replied, a seemingly permanent smile glued to her face.

Hiccup took Astrid's hands and the two started stepping in time to the music. They soon fell into it, their steps coming easier as the song went on. It felt right, the way their movement went, the way their _tap, tap, tap, clunk, tap, tap, tap, shuffle _sounded.

"Looks like you're not as bad as you thought, Mr. I Can't Dance," Astrid commented.

"Well, this is a simple two step, is it not?"

"You're right…" Astrid glanced up into his eyes with a mischievous glint. "So how 'bout we try _this?" _Without warning, she let go of one of Hiccup's hands, throwing him away from her. He yelled out in surprise, tripping over his prosthetic and a moment away from falling. Before he could, though, Astrid was there, catching him with one arm and bringing him back up.

"See? Told you I was good enough for the both of us," she said as she pulled him back toward her.

"That you are," he answered, grinning even wider than before. "Just try to warn me next time you want to fling me into oblivion."

"No promises."

The two of them laughed, falling back into step.

And so it went, song after song, until the evening was through. The lights grew dim, the scents faded, but the laughter and cheers filling the room never ceased.

In that moment, everything was perfect. For it was just the two of them, Hiccup and Astrid.

Always.

* * *

**Aieeeee it's done! Is it wrong for the author of the story to feel giddy? Because I think I feel pretty giddy with this one. This is one of the few couples I actually love, as I'm typically not much of a romance person. But these two are just too perfect for each other (and it's official, now, anyway!) **

**Till next story! (But I will warn you... It's not gonna be as nice and lighthearted as this one... *laughs evily*)**


End file.
